The present disclosure relates to visual media, more specifically, to a system and method for automatically modifying an image prior to projection.
Video projectors are widely used for conference room presentations, classroom training, and home theatre applications. A video projector takes a video signal and projects the corresponding image on a projection screen or surface using a lens system. Video projectors use a very bright light to project the image, and most projectors can correct curves, blurriness and other inconsistencies through manual settings.
There are two basic types of projectors, transmissive and reflective. In both types of projectors, a lens collects the image from the image-forming element, magnifies the image and focuses it onto a screen. Transmissive projectors utilize either cathode-ray tubes (CRTs) or liquid crystal displays (LCDs) as the image forming element. Reflective projectors include microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS).
Typically, images are projected onto a screen, wall or other surface. However, many of these surfaces may have varying degrees of color and texture variations which can cause unacceptable or non-optimal color shifts. For example, walls may be painted different colors and may have non-uniform surfaces and textures that adversely affect the image's appearance to the viewer.
It has been relatively difficult to correct distortion in an image displayed on a wall or projection screen. This is because correcting distortion in a displayed image requires knowledge of the color of the projection surface as well as any irregularities that may exist on the surface. Manual color correction and intensity adjustments can be time consuming and unable to provide optimal performance. Therefore, what is needed, is a system and method for automatically modifying an image prior to projection, which takes into account these factors.